Brothers In Love With Me
by YukinaKurosaki
Summary: Yukina was kidnapped after coming home from school, she was taken in by Vampire brothers, They all think she's an annoying and loud girl, but then each of them slowly fall in love with her. Who does Yukina end up with!


Yukina woke up and found herself in a dark room.

"Huh? Where am I?" Yukina asked her self and she shook her head out of pain. She faintly remembered being hit in the back of the head and dragged into a Limo.

"You... You're the sacrificial bride?" said a surprisingly hot guy, with bright green eyes.

"Huh... Who are you? Sacrifice?! Bride?!" Yukina repeated and glared at the guy who stood, staring down at her.

"Me? A-ya-to." The guy sounded out his name and Yukina got up, she was still in her uniform.

"Why am I here?! Bride? Don't kid with me!" Yukina said and turned away from Ayato, then he appeared right in front of her, close enough to kiss her.

"Hmm... Because you're easy..." Ayato said and took some of her hair in his hands and smelled it.

"Easy? You want to die? Bastard!" Yukina raged, she hated being called "Easy".

"Huh? You're not afraid of me?" Ayato asked, a little confused.

"Scared? Of you? Tch, don't make me laugh." Yukina said seriously, Ayato pinned Yukina to the wall and slowly brought his lips to her neck, she closed her eyes, being sure to keep still.

"Vampire?" Yukina asked, and felt Ayato stop moving, she saw a white haired guy holding Ayato back by a head lock. Then more guys came, like they teleported. Yukina couldn't help but see how hot each and everyone of them were.

"Shuu, Ayato's going to get mad... Right Teddy?" said the boy with purple hair, who held a teddy bear with and eye patch.

"Wha-" Yukina started, then her lips were covered with one finger by another guy who looked similar to Ayato, he just wore a hat.

"Shh... Blood Bottle... That's what you are!" He said and took away his finger, "Little Bitch..."

"What?! L-Little Bitch?! GAH! You Bastard!" She managed to only kick him in the leg since another white haired guy blocked her hand attack. She noticed that EVERYONE surrounded her.

"Get off of me!" Yukina yelled and started by pushing Ayato away from her, then everyone else disappeared.

"Huh? How did they get such a annoying rowdy girl for us?" Asked a Dark haired guy with glasses.

"I need to get out of here!" Yukina said in her head, and looked at the guys surrounding her, she noticed that the front door was right behind her, she yanked at the door handle but it was locked.

"Shit!" Yukina groaned, she pounded on the door and she accidentally scratched her arm against the door, she bleed. With her common sense, she turned around and got into a fighting stance, since she was in a gang she knew how to defend herself and she knew that they could smell her blood. Yukina saw their eyes, they were all bright red since they smelled blood.

"Don't come near me!" Yukina warned as she held her hands up in defense, ready to fight. Ayato grabbed Yukina with a headlock in a flash.

"Whaa! Let me go!" Yukina squirmed but she couldn't get away, out of anger, Yukina kicked Ayato in the leg again, it wasn't hard enough. So out of pain Ayato knocked Yukina out.

* * *

Yukina woke up and she was in a bed, thing is she wasn't in her school uniform, she was in a pajama dress.

"GAHHH! THEY UNDRESSED ME!" Yukina screamed of disgustedness and held the blanket up to her chest.

"You're annoying but you've got a decent body." Ayato said and appeared sitting right next to her.

"I need to talk to my dad..." Yukina said grabbing her phone from her bag, to get the phone away from her Ayato grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in closer to him, instead of taking the phone out of her hand he stared at her, which she did the same holding the phone in the air away from Ayato.

"You're hot, but you're an ass..." Yukina said pushing Ayato away from her, she couldn't help but see the kindness in his bright green eyes, knowing he would probably take her phone away and break it, she held onto it like it was life.

"Give me your blood." Ayato said, and grabbed Yukina's head, viciously.

"Ayato, it's about time for school." Kanato said and stroked the teddy bear's head, Ayato move away from Yukina

"School? This late?" Yukina asked.

"Yeah... Here's your uniform..." Kanato said and threw a Girl's uniform on her bed.

"Thank you... Please get out." Yukina said softly.

"Don't order us around... See you later then." Ayato said looking forward to drinking her blood.

Yukina changed and they headed out for school.

* * *

"Hey... Yukina, come help me." Ayato said as soon as them two were the last ones in the classroom.

"What?" Yukina answered and walked over to Ayato, he grabbed Yukina as soon as she was off guard, he got up and pinned her down to a desk.

"Get off of me, and let me go!" Yukina demanded and tried to escape Ayato's grasp, but his strength was overwhelming.

"You look hot form this angle." Ayato said and went in for a kiss, Yukina moved her head, revealing her bare neck, Ayato thought that her neck looked so tempting to bite so he did it.

"Ouch! You-" Yukina Yelled but she fainted due to shock and pain.

* * *

Yukina got up and she was in front of a huge pool of water, but they were inside a building, she saw Ayato and got up super quick to walk away, coolly trying to walk away.

Before she knew it she was swept off the ground, Ayato picked her up in a princess way, he took her over to the pond and when Yukina saw how deep it was, she got scared so she clung onto Ayato's neck.

"Don't let me go." Yukina pleaded, she hated pleading for help.

"Huh?" Ayato groaned, he let her go, her grasp around his neck was weak so she fell into the water.

"Aya-" Yukina started and slowly sank.


End file.
